Hermione's Addiction
by BabyBubblez
Summary: Can one summer party make hermione wanting draco kissing her every every second. And is draco done sleeping around cause every time hr has sex he always thinks of her. To think it all started with 2 little party games


Chapter 1

'i do not own harry potter sadly rated m maybe be a sex scene later on hope u like it'

Hermiones P.O.V

Today was last day at home , I was getting ready to go to the weasleys. i was so excided to see the boys and Ginny. i ran down stairs i still needed to buy stuff from hogsmade. i would just go with Ginny that would be alot of fun now that the war was over and Ron and Harry werent going back to hogwarts. i was going to miss them all year long.

"hey mum about about to leave"

"ok Mione love you"

"love you too"

and with that i flo to the weasleys house and was greeted with a huge hug from ginny harry and ron. Ginny pulled me staright up to her room.

"Hermione i missed you so much and your hair is tame what else is there?" ginny said

" well i have a tatoo and a belly button pricing"

"omg mione what is your tatoo?"

" its something i saw in a dream here look"

i lifted up my shirt to show her my as muggles call it tramp stamp. it was a gold heart with sliver vines coming out of it.

"omg i love it. so whats up with you and Ron?"

"we broke up were like brother and sister its too werid"

"oh i understand well you want to go spend the day in hogsmade?"

"sure lets go but let me change first"

" ya me too"

i opened my trunk and pulled out red booty shorts and a glitter sliver half top. it matched my tatoo of course. also i grabed my sliver heals that matched my shirt on. i did my make up and hair real quick with my wand curled my hair and had red lip stick on mascara and siver eye liner. i walked out to see ginny almost dressed the same but a red half shirt black booty shorts and red heals.

"wow mione you look awesome"

"thanks you too now lets go"

we let to hogsmade in a pop first we decide to go to the three broomsticks before shoping. as we walked in i saw a group of slytherin boys and of course malfoy was there. 10 minutes later Luna Lavender parvai and pamula joined us.

" hey granger!" shouted malfoy. i ignored him and kept talking to the girls but he walked up to us

" what do you want Malfoy?"i said

" for you and your friends to play some games with us at a party tonight my house."

"sure but only if we get to bring our boyfriends" ginny said

" ginny only you parvai and pamula have boyfriends" Luna said

" fine bring them" Draco said."see you tonight"

the girls that had boyfriends called them and told them to be ready by 8pm. and we all left shopping for our outfits.

we walked into Minnes. i found a blue short dress this was perfect for luna and her blonde hair.

"hey luna here i found this for you"

luna ran to the changing room and tryed on the dress. she came out she looked awesome she picked out heals a jacket a bag and a necklace

[lunnas outfit cgi/set?id=85346483 ]

next lavender found her dress it was a purple short dress. soon she found the rest of her oufit.

[ lavenders outfit cgi/set?id=85347124 ]

parvai was next with a yellow dress and the rest of her outfit

[ cgi/set?id=85347677 ]

next was pamula with a red dress and her outfit

[ cgi/set?id=85347961 ]

than was ginny with a white dress and her outfit

[ cgi/set?id=85348222 ]

fianlly my dress a pink dress

[ cgi/set?id=85348712 ]

soon everyone was ready and we left to the party. when we arrived we walked into the house full with people from every house at hogwarts.

we waled around and talked to everyone and had a great time drinking and dancing.

" hey Granger you Lovegood and Brown down to play some games?" malfoy said

" yea" and we walked to a table everyone had a shot glass in front of them

" ok this is ive never we all played before right" draco said and everyone noded" ok so cant lie cause your glass will slide to you"

" ok get on with it" i said

" ok ill go first ive never kissed a boy" said Draco

everygirl in the group drank " granger who and when?"

"lots of muggle boys first one in 2nd year" i said " ive never kissed a slytherin"

all the slytherins drank and some other people to. " pansy"

"well all of the boy slytherins in our year"she said" ive never had sex in a car"

only i drank" who and when?'

"summer of forrth year krum ive never had sex in a broomcloset"

Lunas drank and few people too,"luna"

"5th year Nevile ive never had a crush on slytherin"

almost everyone picked up their drink when they heard a glass sliding and they all looked to me shit i picked it up and drank"crabbe"

"pansy 3rd year ive never kissed someone of the same sex" crabbe said

mine lavenders and lunas drank"granger"

"every girl in griffindor thats our year and ginny ive never...

this game lasted 2 hours. everyone joined the party again in till 30 minutes in heaven so i just drank more and more wondering who the lucky guy will be who gets to be in the closet with me i just hope its not malfoy that would surely ruin my night. what the bloodly hell im i talking about hes hot but hes my worst nightmare i cant deal with him not at all.

DRACOS P.O.V

granger is hot but shes just another girl who is a one night stand plus she annoying as fuck and always has to be right and she muggleborn and im pureblood there no way we could have a live together not at all. but any ways its time for the new name was in a hat and the first to names were that blasie called out were

"DRACO AND HERMIONE"

DAMN HER SHE MUST HAVE FUCKIN PLANED THIS wait how could she its my party one night stand draco .

'srry its short the other chapters will be longer plz review and i get if this is a werid way to start the story but i got the idea for this story from DNA by little mix. and most of the story is gonna be hermiones pov about her addiction and theres something im putting in youll find out once they get to hogwarts

love bubblez'


End file.
